EscapeTo Hogwarts
by RuRule
Summary: Escape Percy's POV Annabeth and I sat on the couch with the TV blaring sponge bob. We didn't care what we were watching, not in the least bit because we were 'sucking each others faces' as Nico and Thalia put it. I didn't understand that. If that's true, shouldn't I be headless. Annabeth has kissed all of my face and I have kissed her whole face, but also her neck, collarbone, shou


Escape

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I sat on the couch with the TV blaring sponge bob. We didn't care what we were watching, not in the least bit because we were 'sucking each others faces' as Nico and Thalia put it. I didn't understand that. If that's true, shouldn't I be headless. Annabeth has kissed all of my face and I have kissed her whole face, but also her neck, collarbone, shoulders, a little lower, and even lower than that. Now that was fun. Seeing her all… Ugh, stupid ADHD. Sometimes I get carried away in my thoughts like that for instance and when I don't stop thinking, I imagine things that almost all hormonal teenage guys think about when they're with their girlfriends. It's not so bad, is it? There are many differences between Annabeth and I and another guy and his girlfriend. For starters, we are demigods. I am the son of Poseidon and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. Yah, I know, they are supposed to be enemies. Oh, and if you don't know, (cue for fast talking) Athena and Poseidon both wanted to be the head of a city now named Athens. They made an agreement to give the city what they thought was the best gift and the people would choose which one was better, or something like that. Athena gave the city an olive tree, it gave the citizens olives, wood, olive oil that was great for cooking and it helped the soil or something. It probably did more because she won but I'll get to that. Poseidon, my dad, made a stream/river of salt water. This didn't really help the people because it was salt water and they couldn't drink it. They therefor chose Athena and the city was named Athens. My father hated that she won and they've always at each other's throats since. Well, Annabeth and I had been through many things and always had a little crush on each other. We actually professed our love when we were 16 and apparently everyone already knew. That was embarrassing, especially when my mother told me that Chiron, Rachel, Clarisse, Thalia and my mom were planning an engagement party and then were going to plan our wedding. The fact that Chiron was on that list made it awkward for a while but then realized that we didn't care. He was one of the only people in camp who didn't tease us. It was weird though when he caught one of us sneaking back to our own cabin at dawn. I mentally sighed and thought of those nice 4 weeks with each other.

Then, of course, Hera took me away to the Roman camp. That killed both of us but Annabeth more because she didn't know whether I was even alive. I went on a quest, came back, saved camp Jupiter, the roman camp, saw my beloved Annabeth again and then was able to spend some alone time with her…

In Tartarus.

I had so many bad memories there. I don't think I could have survived without her, actually, I know I couldn't have survived without her and I know that she also needed me way down there. It's been 8 months since we fought and won against Gaia. I don't want to talk about the actual war. There's just to many horrible memories. We lost a lot of people though, from both camps. Reyna helped us a lot. That was an unsuspected ally at first but I know she cares a lot for the Romans and did what she thought was best.

I got carried away. Now another reason is that we have been through a lot together. Before, that was only a little of what we've done. Now I won't mention all of them since I mentioned a lot already, but we were always there for each other. We knew each other since we were 12. 12 years old! That's probably much younger than all of those other couples. That's kind of my past, not all of it but a quick summary of it. Now we are back in school, different school and can only see each other at night. I know, I sound so lucky already but the truth is Annabeth studies till like 10 pm, which sucks because that means she only focuses on work. We both just want some time alone with not to much work, just a little (not my idea for even a little work) and to get to be with each other.

Now back to present day.

I am currently hovering over Annabeth and supporting my weight. I am actually quite heavy but when it comes to situations like this, I feel like a feather. I drop down and start to kiss down her neck to her pulse point. I hear her moan. Oh, I love that sound. It gets me riled up. As I come up to kiss her again on the lips, I hear my mother's footsteps coming down the hall to the living room, where we were, in a tangle on the couch. With speed, I jump off of Annabeth, who scoots to the far end of the couch and straightens her hair. Oh gods, I messed with her hair so much, I don't think that her hands are going to clean the tangles I made. I tried fixing my hair but to no avail. It can never be tamed, and Annabeth liked it like that. I straightened my clothes just as my mother walked in. The sponge bob theme song was blaring from the TV so I snatched the remote and turned it off. Trying my best to act normal, I asked, "What's up?" My voice cracked and I heard Annabeth suppress a giggle. My mother smirked. "Annabeth," my mom said as she turned away from me to face my girlfriend, "your father's here and we, as in your father," she gestured to Annabeth, "Paul and I would like to talk to Percy and you about something." She pressed her lips together obviously not trying to smile, "And to end this little chat, I would like to tell you that we can hear you quite clearly as everything echoes in this house and to say that I understand teenagers can be very hormonal but would like to say to that getting pregnant at this age is not very fun as you do not know how to care for one, you have monsters chasing you around and that you other parents could kill any of us out of anger." We both blushed a very bright shade of red, "Mom!" I whined. Annabeth bit her lip and managed to spit out, "I completely understand, Ms. Jackson." Mom just smiled and shook her head, "How many times must I ask you to call me Sally. We are pretty much like family. Now, please come to the kitchen in at least 5 minutes. If you're not, I'll suspect some things."

With that she left us with our faces like stoves by then. "Now that was awkward." Annabeth said. I nodded my head agreeing with her. I stood up and walked over to her and helped her get up. We headed to the kitchen after letting our faces cool down. When we came in holding hands, our parent took one look at us and started laughing. "Hey. It's not that funny, is it?" I asked. They all just shook their heads still smiling. "Let's get some lunch and we can have this conversation then. It should take 2 min. everything is prepared already. Can Annabeth and you set the table?" she asked me. "Of course." As we gathered all the things, Paul and my mom brought out the food. Frederick, Annabeth's dad, stood there awkwardly for a moment before entering the dining room. Once the dinner was served and ready to go, we started a conversation.

"So," mom started, "we know that last year was very difficult especially for you two." Frederick took over, "We trust you two and know that you can take care of yourselves and can take care of each other." "I've been talking to Chiron about schools and he suggested something. He thought that it could be good if you went to a boarding school together." I was already beaming and Annabeth was too but we let her finish, "He found one but it isn't like normal boarding schools. It is a school for wizards. It's called Hogwarts.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I have enough words to publish.

Thanks for reading and Please Review!

~RuRule~


End file.
